7thjojofandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough: Japan
"I have a feeling there's a Stand user very close to the school. Your destinies are no doubt intertwined.Be careful... Dio's servants are sure to be everywhere. They'll do anything they can to erase those who stand against him. If you see anyone moving hurriedly around town, it's best to assume they're an enemy..." -Steel's initial progress report "What pitiable circumstances... Destiny can be mercilessly cruel. It seems that if you don't defeat Dio within 50 days, Holly's life will be at risk. You must hurry... Also... Do keep in mind that resting at the hotel or in your bedroom at home will cause time to pass. It's a long way to Egypt from here, so there's little time to waste. Think carefully before you rest and use your days prudently." ''-Steel's second progress report The first map in the game, but no less full of various hidden secrets and sidequests than any other. As the events kickstarting the plot have not yet begun, the 50 day time limit is not imposed before the Kakyoin battle, allowing the player to rest in the bed in their home without consequence. After defeating Kakyoin, sleeping at home or using the hotel will add a day to your time limit, so be careful. If you try to sleep when too much time has passed, you'll be warned that you may not have enough time to reach Egypt if you do so. Next: Inside Plane Party Members None. Obtainable Items Shops Coffee Shop 7-Eleven Vending Machines Recycle Shop 1 Only available after Kakyoin battle 2 Available on 2nd playthrough and up, purchasable randomly In addition, when entering the shop, one of the bookshelves will randomly have an item for sale when checked. These items, from top-left to bottom-right, are: Trussardi Events Story events *VS Hierophant Green : Head to the school building in the center of the map and enter the nurse's office to kick off the story. When the nurse battle begins, Guard until the battle ends and Kakyoin will reveal himself. You can choose to join the battle, which will raise Jotaro's FP, or stay back and watch, which will give you bad karma and cause the following battle to be a bit harder as you'll have to fight him with Jotaro either way. Answering 'yes' to the question after the battle ('do you work for Dio?') will raise Jotaro's FP, but give you bad karma. : In Josuke's story, you must face Kakyoin alone with Josuke. Josuke will also start the battle in the Berserk status effect. *Friends? : After the battle, you'll follow Jotaro to his house. Holly will greet you and ask if you're a friend of his. Answer Yes to raise Jotaro's FP. In addition, if you're wearing the Bunny Suit from a previous playthrough, she'll be concerned that you'll catch a cold and give you a Mink Coat. *Joining The Fight : After Kakyoin is rescued, get out of bed and head down the hallway to start a scene. After some dialogue, Abdul will ask you whether you'd be willing to accompany the group to Egypt. Answering 'how can I say no!?' will raise the entire party's FP. Answering 'but, I refuse' will lower the party's FP and give you bad karma, but Abdul will ask again. Refuse a second time to watch a short scene followed by a Game Over. The other two choices have no effect on FP or karma. Character or gender specific * The First-Aid Kit : Requirements: Caravan : If your stand is Caravan and you use the first-aid kit in your house, Caravan will ask to take a look at the kit in order to make use of its powers. This causes you to learn the Ointment, Cooling Pad, Antidote, Eyedrops, Soothing Medicine and Awakening skills immediately, regardless of your level. *Capture the Cat : Requirements: Pixies, Miracles, or a Speed stat above 50 : Outside the gym, there's a cat running in circles around a male student. If the above requirements are met, "talk" to the cat to catch it for him and receive a Crazy DX. If your Speed is in the 40's, changing your tactics to "Charge" will boost your speed high enough to allow you to complete this event. *Loose Change : Requirements: Miracles : On the 3rd floor of the school building, there's a delinquent standing next to a female student. Talk to them to see an event. Afterwards, if you inspect the ground behind the gym when you're carrying less than 300G, you can pick up random amounts of money in 1, 5, or 10G increments. (You can actually pick up this money as any Stand user - only the event is specific to Miracles.) *Broken Walkman : Requirements: Carpenters or Crazy Diamond : On the 2nd floor of the school building, there's a male student who complains about a broken Walkman. Repair it with your Stand to receive Sweets. *Chemistry Girl : Requirements: Deep Purple : Talk to female student in the science room on the 2nd floor of the school building and offer to help with her compound. Talk to her afterwards, and she'll offer you an energy drink. Drink it, and all stats will receive a random increase or decrease. *Love Troubles : Requirements: Miracles : On the 3rd floor of the school building, talk to the male student who will tell you to leave him alone. Help him cheer up to receive Sweets. The dialogue will differ slightly if you're playing as a female. *Horror Fan : Requirements: Any Stand '''EXCEPT' Red Garland, Carpenters, Cardigans or Crazy Diamond : In one of the classrooms on the second floor, there's an overweight student sitting at his desk. Talk to him and he'll ask you whether you like horror movies. If you answer "I'm not good with gore", you'll receive the "Squeamish" trait, which will change your protagonist's responses during certain events. If you're a male, you can also answer "I like X-rated movies better" to receive the "Perverted" trait. If you are on Josuke's Route, the student will not be there, and thus the event is inaccessible. : If you answer with "I'm not good with gore" and your Stand is Adam Ant or The Joykiller, there will be extra dialogue. *Japanese Clothing : Requirements: Male protagonist : In one of the classrooms on the 3rd floor of the school building, there's a glasses-wearing student who complains about a teacher taking away his Bawdy Magazine. Do the following: #Talk to Mr. Ito, the gym teacher, in the lounge on the 1st floor. #Go back to the 3rd floor and talk to the glasses-wearing student again. #Go to the lounge again and talk to a teacher by the computer who will tell you where Mr. Ito's locker is. #On the 2nd floor by the stairs, talk to the female student who was previously facing the wall. #Talk to the male student in the bathroom on the 3rd floor. #Check the toilet on the top-left on the 1st floor to get the Locker key. : Finally, go to the storage room on the 1st floor (the one with the chests) and check the lockers, then talk to the glasses-wearing student and return the book to get Japanese Clothes. Like the Bunny Suit, this item will change your sprite, alter certain NPC dialogue, and randomly cause either you or the enemy to lose a turn in battle. *Snowy Road : Requirements: Playing as Josuke, Kakyoin has been fought : In Josuke's story, there's a road on the rightmost side of town that isn't there during normal play. Enter after the Kakyoin fight to see an event. This event will cause 1 day to pass and give you 10,000EXP. Other *Mysterious Fortuneteller : In the arcade in the top-right corner of the map, there's a fortuneteller sitting at a table. She'll offer to tell your fortune for free, but if you accept, she'll inflict a random status effect. : Sometimes, when fighting the Delinquents around town, one of them will drop an Eerie Tarot Card. If you enter the arcade with it in your inventory, you'll be rushed by a large number of delinquents. Avoid them or fight your way through, then talk to the fortuneteller to start an optional boss fight. After the battle, the delinquents around town will vanish. This cannot be accessed during Josuke's route. *F-MEGA mini : Check the NES in your room to start the F-MEGA mini game. By reaching the goal in under 20 seconds, you can get various rewards - Medical Toolkit on Easy, Enertron on Medium, and a Badge of Honor on Hard (up to 3, then you get Dynamite x5 instead). Since Medical Toolkits sell for 500G apiece, this is a great way to grind for money early in the game. :The best strategy for reaching the goal in under 20 seconds is to take the leftmost route to avoid the obstacles, the alternately mash the left and right one you reach the tunnel. You can also activate a secret speed-up cheat by moving your car in front of the flagman (don't press the dash button) and talking to him as soon as the race starts, but as it doesn't really make up for the time lost activating it, it's nothing more than an easter egg. *Cinderella : Requirements: Letter of Invitation held (found in lockers near school entrance) : While usually locked, the salon can be entered with the above item in your inventory. Here, you can undergo "plastic surgery" and change your Stand to any of the 18 options. Be aware that as Stand is linked to personality, your character's disposition will change as well, and you will lose any bonuses from status-up items. *Bizarre Memo : You can enter the abandoned house next to Jotaro's by going up to the steel bars and pressing the action key. There, you can inspect the bookshelves for a little extra backstory and info on enemy Stands, as well as the former owner of the house, Steel. Inspecting the book lying on the ground by the bed will give you the Bizarre Memo, which you can write short notes in or check for a hidden message. If you write "Kira" in the memo and then check the memo you will be forced into a boss battle with Yoshikage Kira and a Bomb Tank (Sheer Heart Attack). If you're fighting him with Napalm Death, you'll get extra dialogue remarking on the similarities between the two stands. Kira is impossible to defeat at lower levels due to Sheer Heart Attack getting the first turn and attacking for 180+ damage, so it's best not to write his name in the memo unless you're on a New Game +. However, defeating Kira causes him to activate Bites The Dust, resetting the day back to the first. *Bathroom Scuffle : In the men's bathroom, there's a glasses-wearing student surrounded by delinquents. Talk to the one standing in front of him to initiate a battle with Delinquent x3. If you talk to the glasses-wearing student afterwards with no Ointment in your inventory, he'll give you Ointment x5 as a reward. Note that you can receive the reward as many times as you want, provided you don't have any Ointment on you. *Rolling Stone : In the art room on the 3rd floor, there's a large boulder. Touching it will cause it to chase you around the map - if it catches up with you, you'll get a game over. The longer it's active, the faster it'll get, and it can phase through walls and appear inside buildings. You don't get any reward for activating it, and it will vanish as soon as your depart Japan. *Replacement Nurse : Requirements: Kakyoin has been fought : After the Kakyoin battle, you can return to the nurse's office where there will be a new nurse. Talk to her with no Ointment in your inventory, and she'll give you one. You can use this as many times as you like whenever you run out of Ointment. *Going-Away Presents : Requirements: Kakyoin has been fought : After the Kakyoin battle, go back to your living room before leaving Japan and talk to your family members to receive items. Your sister will give you a random amount of Sweets from 1 to 9, and your father will give you 1000G. : Talk to your mother, and she'll give you various medicines (Ointment x2, First-Aid Kit x1, Sober-Up x1) and then ask if there's anything else you need. Saying you need something for your stomach will give you Stomach Medicine x1, but also give you the "Weak Stomach" trait, which will randomly inflict the Stomachache status effect after eating certain restaurant or street foods. Saying you need something for a weak constitution will give you Cold Medicine x3 and the "Frail" trait, which causes exhaustion to gradually rise when walking around town, eventually resulting in collapse, which will waste a day or result in a Game Over if you're the only person in your party. Answer "nothing" to get no extra items, but neither of these detrimental traits. : : 'Note : If you take the frail trait, keep in mind that you only have the 3 bottles of cold medicine to treat the exhaustion in the event that you do not wish to pass out or rest and waste a day's time. This can be countered partially by visiting any hospital and getting a examination. Every visit will treat up to 50% of your exhaustion. So two visits in a row should fully refresh your character, without wasting any valuable medicine. Just beware of the hospital costs... and bare in mind that not all towns have hospitals. If passing out is imminent, your character will cough and complain as a warning, and use of the Radio without doing anything will see a different response. It might be worth it though since if you have a party member that has +10 friendship (not iggy) then after you pass out you will wake up in your hotel, short cut-scene and will get an item. Item is dependent on character. Abdul gives fruit basket, Joseph gives overdrive sy, Polnareff gives requiem g.e, Jotaro gives echoes high, ' *Souvenirs : Requirements: any of the 'souvenir' items : If you enter the 2nd floor of your house with the Stuffed Panda or Chinese Tea Set from the Recycle Shop in your inventory, you can see them on display and inspect them for some fun facts and extra info. You can also go to your room and check the counter where the Radio used to be to display them there. : Since items are carried over from your old game when you start a New Game +, you can view any of the souvenirs from your previous journey in these two places as long as they're still in your inventory when you restart (i.e. you haven't sold them or used them in battle). *Dragon Question III : Requirements: Video Game : If you buy the Video Game from Karachi and start a New Game + with it in your inventory, or buy it from the Recycle Shop on your 2nd playthrough and up, you'll be able to play Dragon Question III on the NES in your room. Killing enemies in this game will grant experience to your character outside of it, and you can easily gain 10 levels or more before ever leaving your house. *Sis' Drawers : Requirements: 2nd playthrough and up : On the second playthrough, you gain the ability enter your sister's and parents' rooms through the hallway. Walking to quickly will alert her to your presence and cause her to kick you out. However, if you tiptoe your way to the drawers on the right side of the room, you can inspect them for a random item: a Magazine, Brass Knuckles, 300G, or Panties. You will also gain Bad Karma. * Diavolo Requirements: 2nd playthrough and up On the second playthrough, in an empty parking lot south of the hospital you can find Diavolo. He will tell you to stay away, choosing No will cause a boss battle to initiate. Like Kira, he is an extremely tough optional boss so it is not recommended to fight him if you are at lower levels or otherwise unprepared. Enemy Data Category:Guides Category:Walkthrough